


My Sweet Addiction

by BekahRose



Series: Comment-Fic and Drabbles [1]
Category: Confessions of Dorian Gray
Genre: Addiction, Blood Drinking, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It makes every nerve ending in his body come alive, makes his blood sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sksdwrld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/gifts).



> Written for Comment_Fic on LJ, prompt was: **Addiction**.
> 
> The POV is supposed to be ambiguous. Not sure I captured it properly though.
> 
> \----

It makes every nerve ending in his body come alive, makes his blood sing.

God, it would send him flying for _days_ and leave him feeling like he could reach out and hold the whole _fucking_ world in the palm of his hand…

A shiver runs down his spine in anticipation and he reaches down, palming his half-hard cock through his trousers.

He keeps him waiting. Holding him on that knife’s edge where the pain of the come-down is all consuming and makes his skin feel as though it is about to shatter.

“Please…” He trails off, fingers clutching and gripping at biceps as hips roll slowly and meet, sending a frisson of pleasure down his spine.

Two sharp points of pain.

The taste explodes on his tongue.

“Toby,” … “Dorian,” they gasp each other’s name into the stillness that settles over them just before the rush hits.

_~Fin~_


End file.
